Ages of Innocence: Book 1 Need
by Corianin
Summary: As Bella grows closer to the Cullens, she learns much about them, and herself. Alice and Jasper, for example, have much to teach. And a few things to learn, as well.
1. Chapter 1

It wasn't enough that she smelled delicious. That she looked like an angel. That she was in love with his brother. No, what was driving Jasper out of his mind was that she was in Edward's bedroom again, being effectively jailed while he was hunting, and her emotions were out of control. Even for a human, she seemed to feel things intensely. Unfortunately, that meant he did too. And while he had his outlets, she did not, and there was only so much he could take.

"Mmmmm...harder..." Alice, his love, his wife, his life, writhing beneath him as he drove into her again and again, her ankles on his shoulders, her nails clawing his back. She knew that he could feel everything, that occasionally his lust was fueled by a need to just DO something and not always by his love for her, and she loved him anyway. And he loved her for that. As she shuddered through one orgasm after another, as he shifted her into position after position, taking out his Bella's frustration on her all-too-willing body for hours on end, he wished he could find the words to explain. But she didn't need words. When you're immortal and have centuries to get to know one another, and when one of you is an empath and the other a seer, explanations were usually moot. Yanking his rock-hard dick out of her superbly tight pussy he draped her over the foot board and mounted her again. It was one of her favorite positions, he knew, and it wasn't long until she was all but screaming his name as she shuddered and bucked. Suddenly he felt a surge of lust slam though him, and it wasn't his. Bella had heard them, and in her current frame of mind it had turned her on as much as it bothered her. He groaned out loud, dropping his head in surrender as he pounded Alice harder and faster. With every squeal she made that Bella heard, Jasper felt the human girl get more and more tense, her lust fueling his own passion until he finally exploded, clutching Alice and shaking as he emptied himself into her. If he'd needed to breathe he would have been gasping. Actually, if he needed to breathe, he would have been dead by now. He flopped backwards on the bed, his wife climbing up to snuggle into his embrace.

"Poor Bella," she sighed. "I wish Edward would pull his head out of his rectum and realize he's not going to hurt her." Jasper didn't say anything. Fulfilled as he was, he could still feel the need emanating from Bella in waves, and it wasn't doing much to calm him down. Suddenly Alice jumped up, throwing on a silky bathrobe and racing to the door. "Wait here!" she said as she left the room and flew upstairs. He simply lay on the bed and stared at the ceiling. He loved her, but she was strange sometimes. Then again, that was Alice.

* * *

It wasn't fair. Once more he was hunting, she was all alone in this beautiful bed, and so damned pent up emotionally and physically she thought she might puke. She trusted him - why couldn't he trust himself? She was trying to get her thoughts under control when she heard a slight noise from downstairs. She wasn't worried - Alice and Jasper were there, and she didn't know anything that could get past them without Alice knowing beforehand. The noise came again, followed by an earsplitting cry.

"Yes, Jasper, YES!" Oh god. Bella rolled over and slammed her face into the fluffy pillows. It wasn't bad enough that she couldn't talk the man she loved, the one who said he loved her, into more than a few kisses and cuddling, but to hear her best friend scream in the ecstasy that she, Bella, had never known...she groaned out loud. An image flooded her brain, a remarkably vivid image of Alice, pixie-like Alice, draped over the bed while Jasper, muscles flexing, plunged into her over and over. Bella wasn't sure which of them she envied more - Alice for getting to experience the feeling of a man giving her pleasure like that, or Jasper for being able to watch her beautiful face as he made her caterwaul. She was hit with the burning desire to join them and damn the consequences.

~Now I know I've lost my mind,~ she thought ruefully.~ Alice is my best friend. Jasper belongs to her. I need to scrub my brain with drain cleaner.~ It seemed to her that the hours passed very slowly, every new sound driving her further and further towards emotional meltdown. Finally it was quiet. The silence was deafening. Bella wasn't sure which was worse. She got up from the bed, walking around the room. The music - usually so engrossing - didn't hold any interest for her. His collection of books seemed today to be as dull as a rock. All in all, Bella had cabin fever, and she couldn't stop thinking.

"Come sit with me." She spun around. She hadn't heard Alice enter the room, but there she was, sitting on the bed in a loosely-tied night robe, her already untidy hair disheveled even more, her skin glowing, her eyes mischievous. Bella was struck by how amazing she looked, and once more shook her head to clear her mind. With unsteady steps she walked over to the bed and sat down, staring at her hands.

"Talk to me, Bella." She shook her head. "Come on, Bella, you're my best friend! You can talk to me!" She shook it again. Alice paused, her eyes glazing over slightly for a moment. She stood up. "Well, then. I can see you don't want to talk. I can send Jasper up to...calm you, if you want. You need to sleep." Oh god. Jasper. After hearing that ruckus, would she even be able to look at him? Alice caught her hesitance. "It's okay. You just need your rest. Jasper can help." And with that she was gone. Bella caught herself watching longingly as Alice left, sighed and flopped backwards on the bed, covering her eyes with her arms and willing the days to go by quickly, before she lost all ability for rational thought.

* * *

She leapt from the doorway, landing on him, her legs straddling his hips.

"Jazz, you need to go to Bella." He sat up, startled. Bella? No way! He couldn't take her emotional frustration now and he was on a totally different floor. There was no way he could handle it if he were in the same room with her. He started to shake his head, but Alice caught it in her grip.

"Listen to me. This is supposed to happen. I can't be the one to start it. But she feels like she's losing her mind, and it's going to be another five days before Edward comes back, and we have to help her!" She paused a moment, then looked at him slyly from under her lashes. "Besides, she is beautiful...isn't she?" Her tone dared him to argue, and he couldn't. Not when she knew what had prompted their wild sex a short time ago.

"Alice, what if I..." She cut him off with a kiss, her arms going around his neck. Heavens, his wife could kiss! She broke away, still gazing at him with that sultry look, and he had a feeling he'd lost his argument. Her next words confirmed it.

"You'll be fine, she'll be fine. Better than fine. Now, get up there. I'll be up when she's ready for me. But don't take too long - you know how I hate waiting. I'm going to explain things to Edward." And she vanished out the door and down the stairs, heading outside, leaving Jasper's already charged libido to slam into overdrive. With a sigh both resigned and anticipatory, he threw on a pair of pants and headed up the stairs.

He had to pause outside her room, to gather himself and try to dampen the flow of conflicting feelings he was receiving from her. It worked, a little, and he knocked on the door.

"Bella? Might I come in?" A quiet groan reached his ears, then the rustle of blankets, and her voice.

"Sure. Why not?" She sounded rueful and frustrated and unsure and it was like a siren call to him. Before he knew what he had planned he had opened the door and walked to the bed. She was stretched out above the covers, her arms over her face, and he found his eyes tracing every curve. Did he want this to happen? ~God yes!~ he answered himself honestly. ~Now if I only have the strength to control myself.~ He sat down on the side of the bed. He could smell her, sweet and tangy and absolutely mouth-watering. He swallowed a few times before he could speak.

"Alice said..." ~that I'm supposed to, what? Please you? Fuck you? Get you ready so she can enjoy you too?~ Honesty wouldn't go over well. He continued without pausing. "...that you were having some trouble sleeping." She chuckled wryly.

"You could say that." He was amused by the tone of her voice. Gently he began sending out soothing sensations, working the kinks out of her emotions like a skilled masseur. After a few moments she sighed.

"Thank you, Jasper. Whether I wanted to admit it or not, I needed that." He slowly stopped the calming energy, leaving her relaxed. Suddenly she gasped, her body twitching. His mind whirled as, free of hurt and annoyance, her desire skyrocketed. ~That wasn't intentional,~ he thought. Her scent deepened, her need grew stronger, and he all but moaned aloud. He felt her embarrassment as well, and her hesitance, and he had the errant thought that never had the hands of man concocted so powerful a drug as the raw energy flowing from every pore in her body. He jumped to his feet, the movement startling her into sitting up. He hadn't had time to school his features into calm, and when her wide eyes locked onto his, she saw everything. He saw her shudder. Her soft lips parted as she whispered one word.

"Jasper..."

* * *

His eyes were dark gold, nearly glowing in their intensity. She sat and stared as every thought he had was plainly written on his face. Lust, confusion, hesitance, more lust...she shivered with need. Clawing, raging, completely primal need.

"Jasper..." She wasn't familiar with the voice that had come out of her mouth. It was too raw, too husky to be hers. Yet she knew it was. She saw it's effect on the vampire in front of her. With a blinding flash of clarity she realized what Alice had meant by sending Jasper up. Her conscience warred with her desire, and desire won out. She was going to have him. Tonight. Right now. Thoughts of Edward, still fresh in her mind, were deliberately pushed aside. He wouldn't give her what she needed, he would never give it to her, and she was tired of waiting. Patience only stretched so far. And with Jasper standing there, shirtless, his soft hair tousled, smelling like himself and Alice and passion and looking for all the world like a lost god, his eyes burning over her, she felt her control snap. With a growl she didn't recognize as hers she pounced on him.


	2. Chapter 2

Alice sat on the grass. Her mental talk with Edward had gone better than she expected, yet not as good as she'd hoped. He understood her desire to help. Unfortunately, he also understood her desire for his girlfriend's body.

"You've driven her insane with need, you selfish oaf, and it's putting Jasper out of his mind!"

"I'm sorry, Alice, really I am. But I can't...I don't...If I hurt her..."

"You won't hurt her! God! You're so pigheaded! She's beautiful and sexy as hell and wants you like she wants her next breath and you keep pushing her away!" There was a pause.

"You want her, don't you, Alice?" That brought out her defensive side.

"So what if I do? Who wouldn't? I mean, even Carlisle has moments where he wants to throw caution to the wind and just take her, and he's the most controlled of us all! You're an idiot, brother."

"But I love her so much..."

"Then if you won't give her what she needs, let us! You can take all the time in the world to build your control, but this way at least poor Bella won't be driven into the arms of the first jerk willing to take her to bed! You know she'll be safe. And once she's one of us you'll have eternity to make up for your boorish behavior!"

"I don't want her to be one of us! I don't want her to be damned as we are!"

"Edward, if you're damned it's by your own choices! And right now you've chosen to spend months tormenting and hurting the girl you claim to love. Yeah, you're damned all right, but it's not because you're a vampire! It's because you're an ass! Can you really picture any god that would turn someone as sweet and amazing and completely GOOD as Bella away just for being one of us? That's not a god I would want any part of." He was silent, and if she couldn't still feel the touch of his mind she would swear he'd ended the conversation. Finally she felt his mental sigh.

"You're right. I don't trust me. But...I trust you. If you believe you can make her happy without hurting her, without turning her, then do it. She'll understand."

"Yes, she will. Now, I'm going to go join your girlfriend and my husband before they get too carried away."

"You mean Jasper's already..."

"I told you, I saw this would happen. I just had to find out where the future would go from here."

"And?" he asked. She smiled, putting all of her love and contentment into her next thought.

"And it's going to be perfect."

The grass was soft beneath her as she sat. Regardless of what she'd told her brother, it wasn't time to join Bella and Jasper yet.

* * *

She was so soft, so warm, her arms gripping his shoulders, her legs around him, her mouth locked to his. He held her waist, sliding one hand down to grip her ass through her jeans as he turned and pushed her up against the wall. Dimly he realized he had no desire to bite her, to drink from her. No, he just wanted to be inside her, to hear her scream his name. She was unpracticed and he gently, easily, took control of the kiss, slowing it from the frenzy of her attack to something more careful, thorough. He didn't want to scare her or make her change her mind. His desire for her had completely startled him, and he wanted to slow down and make it easy for her. But she was having none of it. Her hands went from his shoulders to his hair and he was glad he was a vampire, because if she had yanked his hair like that when he was human she probably would have broken his neck. He broke free of her lips and trailed his kisses down her jawline to her neck. And there, pinned against the wall, rubbing herself against him like a cat in heat, she did the unthinkable. With an encouraging gasp, she let her head fall back, baring her pale throat to him. The trust implicit in her action scared him motionless. It took her a moment to realize he had stopped doing anything, but then she lifted her head to look at him and he was stunned by the expression in her passion-filled eyes.

"I'm not asking you to turn me, Jasper," she whispered quietly, her eyes still searching his. "I just want you so much. And I want you to know I trust you." He swallowed involuntarily, an unnecessary habit from his human days, and her angel's lips curved in a smile. "Now, if you don't finish what you started I might just have to kill you myself." With that she moved her hands to his head and, before he could process anything, pulled his lips down to her neck and tightened her legs around his hips. The combination of her hot body pressed against him and her soft skin beneath his lips snapped his momentary fright and he gave in to her.

"I don't want to hurt you, Bella," he murmured against her throat.

"You won't, Jasper," she moaned as his tongue traced her collarbone. "The only thing..." gasp "...that would hurt me..." moan "right now is if you...oh god...if you stopped." He braced her against the wall, pinning her there with his body as his hands traced up her sides and around to cup her breasts. He wanted to touch her softly, but her moans and pleading drove him to madness. He pinched her nipples through her clothing and she begged for more. With an easy motion he tore the front of her shirt, pausing to take in the sight of her full, taut breasts encased in a bra obviously not meant for support. ~Edward is seven kinds of moron.~ He moaned and lowered his head further, licking and sucking her skin through the skimpy satin, but even that was too much separating them, so he ripped it off too, moving one hand to squeeze her breast while his mouth latched onto her other nipple. At that point Bella thought for sure she was going to lose herself completely. And she could have cared less.

* * *

Edward stared off in the distance. The rest of the group had seen the look on his face while they hunted and came to a halt as he was obviously deep in mental conversation. His expression turned dark and Esme watched, slightly worried. Emmett and Rosalie headed off on their own, Carlisle telling them to go hunt and that the three of them would catch up in a bit. Edward was oblivious.

"I hope everything's okay at home," Esme whispered to Carlisle. Her husband wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed her hair.

"It must be or he wouldn't still be talking, he'd be racing back." Esme nodded her concession of his point and relaxed into his embrace. They stayed like that for a long time, watching their son. Suddenly his expression re-focused and he saw them standing there.

"I'm...I've got to...I have to think." He walked away through the woods. The two looked at each other.

"Maybe I should talk to him," Carlisle murmured, but Esme shook her head.

"I have a feeling I should go. You go catch up with Em and Rose. We'll be along shortly." He kissed her thoroughly before heading off through the woods and she, lips still tingling, followed Edward. She found him a few moments later, sitting in the top of a tree overlooking the valley. Silently she climbed up to sit on a nearby branch. Some instinct told her to stay quiet, that he would talk when he was ready, so she just watched the moonrise over the trees, the way it made the forest gleam. It really was beautiful.

"Alice and Jasper are 'taking care' of Bella." She glanced over, but he was still looking off in the distance. Something in the way he'd said that sounded off. It took her but a second to put her finger on it, and when she realized what he was referring to she phrased her reply carefully.

"And Bella is okay with it."

"I guess so." He looked at his mother, his eyes filled with pain. "It should be me!"

"Yes, it should be. But are you ready yet?" She gazed with fondness at Edward. For all he wasn't really her son, he was her favorite, and it hurt her when he was in pain. He met her eyes for a moment before shaking his head and staring out over the forest once more. She too resumed watching the trees, waiting for him to open the conversation again.

"What was it like for you? Learning..."

"That our family has a rather...open relationship?" she said gently. He nodded. "Well, it was a shock at first. I mean, I'd never thought about anyone but Carlisle. He was - is - my life." She paused, letting her memories speak through her voice. "But no matter how much you love someone, a hundred years is a long time with only them.

"When Alice met me in the kitchen one day and said she'd had a vision, I wondered why she seemed so...worried. Then she told me she'd seen myself and Emmett being," she chuckled, "intimate. And I realized two things. One, that the vision didn't bother her at all. What worried her was how I would react, if I would be upset."

"And the other?"

"That, for our kind, infidelity as a concept doesn't really apply." He scoffed, and she shushed him gently. "I remember you told me one time that you likened our diet to a human only living on tofu. It gives strength, but not satisfaction. Now, imagine if that diet only had tofu in one form. You couldn't have it in salads and burgers and tofurkey and all of the dishes that can be made with it. You could only have one form, for the rest of eternity. Even if you could choose your favorite, might that not get a bit...dull?" She saw that he didn't want to agree with her, but did regardless.

"What were you thinking when you finally..." Edward trailed off, and she chuckled to herself that, all in all, this was a very odd conversation for most children to have with their parents.

"Took the step? Mostly I was thinking about what Carlisle would say. I mean, he said he was okay with it, but would he really be?"

"And was he?" He seemed anxious, and despite herself and the situation, she smiled.

"When I left Rose and Emmett's that night and went home, I was a mental wreck. I'd just strayed from my husband, the man I loved, and even though it was with two other people I cared for and physically it was amazing, I was still terrified. I couldn't bear to see the condemnation I knew I would find in his eyes. And when I walked in and saw him waiting there for me on the couch, I couldn't meet his gaze. I fled upstairs.

"After what seemed forever, he came in. I was curled up on the bed, almost as though I was going to sleep. I wished I could. I felt so ashamed. Yet part of me felt...well, happy. Content. But I just knew he hated me. He climbed up beside me, took me in his arms, kissed my hair. And then he told me he loved me. That he was happy for me, and for us. That nothing in the world could come close to matching what he felt for me. And he turned me around, made me face him. In his eyes, it was all there. The pride, the love.

"Nothing I had done had changed anything between us. He didn't hate me. He wasn't disgusted or repulsed. I was Esme, he said. I was his wife, and I was more precious than anything else the world or eternity had to offer."

"So Carlisle was fine with you fucking other people." The way he phrased it so callously let Esme know it was a very sore spot. Still, she answered honestly.

"Yes. As I am with him going to others. I can say it probably saved our relationship. You see, even if we had lasted for centuries, eventually it would have come time for something new. And this way, with others who accept it, we can have the new without sacrificing the old on the altar of needless pride and jealousy. Do you understand?" He stared at her for a while before speaking.

"My head understands. But my heart..."

"...needs time," she finished for him. He nodded. "Time is something you have an infinite amount of, my love. Just remember that Bella doesn't. If you take too long holding this against her, when all she wants is to be yours, you may realize one day that you've lost the one thing that has given your life meaning. Is your possessiveness, your jealousy worth it?" With that she leapt down the branches to the ground and set out to join the others. In her heart she knew Edward understood. And if Alice had seen it, then all would be fine. She turned her mind to the hunt.

* * *

Alice couldn't wait anymore. She stood and forced herself to walk at human speed back into the house, no matter how much she wanted to run. But when she finally got to the bedroom, she found herself frozen, watching the incredibly erotic scene playing out before her.

Bella, shirt and bra discarded, pants unfastened but still on, was being held against a wall by Jasper, pinned in place as he tormented her with his hands and mouth. She knew how talented that mouth was, and she shivered in empathy with what Bella was experiencing. Since her friend was a virgin, it was all new to her, so in addition to the intense arousal Alice knew there was also a tiny bit of fear of the unknown, adding a separate dimension to what Bella was feeling. She caught Jasper's eye as he turned his head to suck on Bella's other nipple and he smiled at her. Alice thought she'd let him work his magic before joining in. She still didn't know what Bella would say to having a female in the mix as well, but she was determined that if her friend wasn't okay with it that she would keep herself to the role of observer. No matter how much she wanted Bella herself.

"Jasper...please..." Bella's throaty whisper echoed in the room, her moans and gasps music to both the man working her body with such skill and his wife, her best friend, sitting a short distance away on the edge of the bed. Almost absently she stroked her own nipples through her robe as she watched Jasper make love to Bella, watching his muscles flex as he held her in place for his pleasure as well. He was incredible. They were incredible.

"Please what, darlin'?" he murmured, and Alice felt herself get even more turned on. His voice had always driven her wild, and she could see it had the same effect on Bella.

"Please...I want..." Bella was almost incoherent with need.

"What do you want?" Alice moaned quietly as she watched her husband slide his hand inside the open waistband of Bella's jeans, watched her grind against his hand, heard her mewling little cries. The robe was too stifling, so she slipped it down over her shoulders, tugging on her own nipples in time with his hand movements and Bella's breathing.

"I want you," she whispered. Jasper chuckled, and Alice realized he was nearly ready to stop his teasing.

"What do you want me to do?" Bella moaned and shifted against him, but Jasper drug his fingers against her skin.

"Tell me, Bella. Tell me what you want." Another moan, and Alice thought she could come just watching them. She'd never just watched before - her husband was an amazing lover, and she'd always jumped right in. But sitting back, just staring as he drove Bella to higher and higher peaks of arousal, Alice knew she'd been missing out. She slowly slipped one hand down between her legs, mimicking Jasper's motions.

"I'll give it to you. Anything you want. Everything you want. But. You. Must. Tell. Me." Bella opened her eyes. Seeing Alice on the bed, her hands stroking her own curves, she froze.

"It's okay, Bella," Alice murmured, her own voice full of lust. "You know what you want. Just tell him." She saw her friend's eyes filled with an internal struggle, then settle on her. It was as though she had just realized what Alice was doing. Bella's face turned red and Jasper shuddered with arousal.

"Alice..." Bella whimpered. She smiled at her friend.

"Bella. He won't finish you without permission. He'll keep you there, stroking you, licking you, but never...quite...giving you what you need. If you want him, tell him. And if you don't...he'll stop." She saw Bella's eyes glaze over as Jasper slipped one finger into her, heard her friend let out a low moan of ecstasy, the blink and look back at the vampire holding her in place. Alice knew she'd decided, and waited to see what the verdict was.

* * *

The little minx was driving him mad. He needed to have her, to claim her, but he wanted her permission. It was all new to her. Everything he was doing was new. He shivered with the thought that no one, not even Edward, had held her like this. Seen her soft skin flushed with desire. Tasted her. He was determined that this would be for her. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Alice come in from outside and smiled. He thought she'd be wanting in on the action but instead she walked to the bed and sat down. He understood - Bella still wasn't used to the idea of being made love to. Give her time to get accustomed to that before introducing the idea that a woman could pleasure her too. Besides, he found that he was even more turned on by the idea that Alice was watching him with her friend. He turned his full attention back to the woman whimpering in his arms.

"Jasper, please..." Music to his ears. Did she have any idea how incredibly sexy she was when she begged? He needed to hear it some more.

"Please what, darlin'?" He chuckled as she shivered. He'd never thought much about his accent but it seemed to drive Alice wild, and he could tell it did the same thing for Bella.

"Please...I want..." He knew what she wanted. And oh god, he couldn't wait to give her that, to bring her to the edge, to hear her crash. But he loved her voice.

"What do you want?"

"I want you." He chuckled. He was enjoying this.

"What do you want me to do?" She moaned in response, but he wanted more. He slid his fingers along her slit.

"Tell me, Bella. Tell me what you want." She moaned again. "I'll give it to you. Anything you want. Everything you want. But. You. Must. Tell. Me." She opened her eyes...and froze like a deer in headlights. He knew she'd seen Alice, and he hoped she wouldn't freak out. He stopped stroking her and just held her close. Watching her expression, he was almost lost in her eyes. He heard Alice coaxing her, telling her, and he knew that if she did want to stop, he would. No matter how much he would regret it. He slowly slid one finger into her, stretching her tight depths, and nearly came when she moaned. But then she looked at him, really at him, and the intensity in her gaze burned him alive as he waited to hear her decision.


	3. Chapter 3

~Bella...you're dreaming...this is....Jasper...~ She heard moans and whimpers, pleas and growls, and knew somehow they came from her, that he was making her feel this way. He was so beautiful, so gentle, and it was amazing.

~Wonder what it would be like if he didn't want to be gentle?~ her disobedient mind asked, and sent her the image of her, on the bed, his naked form above her, taking her, filling her, hard and fast and rough, and she shuddered. She was so close, so close...

"Jasper, please..." She begged.

"Please what, darlin'?" ~Oh GOD, that voice!~ She let out a deep-throated moan and begged him, but he kept asking. Her mind could barely focus on what he was saying. He knew she wanted him, that she needed him to take her, to complete this torment, but he wasn't giving in and she couldn't take it and then she opened her eyes and...

Alice was sitting on the bed, legs stretched out in front of her, her slender fingers sliding up and down her slick skin. Bella felt everything come to a screeching halt in her mind. This was ALICE. Her BEST FRIEND. And here she was, contemplating - no, BEGGING - her best friend's husband to cheat on his wife with her. She was mortified, ashamed of herself.

"It's okay, Bella," her friend whispered. She had never heard Alice like this, never seen her like this. She was beautiful. Impossibly gorgeous. Bella wanted to touch her skin, see if it could possibly be as smooth and flawless as it looked. Her golden eyes stared with lust-filled intensity and Bella felt her control slipping.

"You know what you want. Just tell him." Oh, god, did she know what she wanted. Any thoughts of fear or worry had long since fled, chased away by the ministrations of Jasper's nimble fingers. She wanted him. Not gentle, not slow, she wanted him to take her with the same fury that he'd been teasing her.

"Bella. He won't finish you without permission. He'll keep you there, stroking you, licking you, but never...quite...giving you what you need. If you want him, tell him. And if you don't...he'll stop." Stop? No! Just then she felt Jasper work one finger into her tightness, stretching and rubbing where nothing had ever gone before, and she felt her eyes try to roll back in her head. Once he had his finger firmly, deeply inside her, though, he stopped moving. No, don't stop! she wanted to scream. She saw Alice sitting there, watching her, and saw nothing but love radiating from her. In that moment she knew, somehow, everything would be alright. Gathering her courage, she looked at Jasper, the man - the vampire - that had been taking her to unknown heights, treating her like SHE was the amazing creature. She realized that what Alice had said was true. If she told him to stop, he would. He would put her down, they would both go, and nothing like this would ever happen again. In light of that, there was no choice to be made. She gazed into his beautiful golden eyes, feeling his emotions as she knew he felt hers. And answered.

"Jasper. Please. I need you inside me. Now."

* * *

"Jasper. Please. I need you inside me. Now." His control broke completely and he slammed her back against the wall, locking his lips to hers as he ripped her pants to shreds. She dimly felt other hands running along her skin as well as Jasper's, and knowing it was Alice, that she was there, that she was helping her husband prepare Bella for the next step, it threw her into a frenzy. She kissed him back with just as much force as he was using, shocking him with the passion behind it.

"Easy, darlin', we don't want to hurt you," he murmured. "I'm gonna take it gently. It is your first time and all." She yanked her head back and looked him square in the eye.

"Don't you dare be easy on me, Jasper. I want you to take me. Hard. Fast. As rough as you can without breaking bones." He looked startled and confused and incomprehensibly gorgeous, Alice's face mirroring his expression at the demanding tone of Bella's voice.

"But Bella," Alice started, "we're so much stronger than you. Are you sure?" Bella, her eyes still glued to those of the man that was about to divest her of her unwanted virginity, reached out and grabbed a handful of Alice's hair. Without missing a beat, she kissed her friend soundly, and with the same fervor she'd been latching onto Jasper with. The kiss went on and on, Alice's hands finding their way to Bella's breasts, Bella - still supported entirely in Jasper's arms - reaching down to squeeze the other woman's nipples. Jasper simply stared in shock. Here he was, his arms full of warm passionate human, watching said human catch his wife in a liplock to beat all hell. When the two finally broke apart Bella smiled and stroked her friend's cheek. Alice nearly purred. Then the human locked her eyes back to Jasper. In a quiet voice, she sealed his fate.

"I'm sure. Jasper, take me. Right here. Now." Some chivalrous, courtly instinct had him respond.

"Your wish, m'lady, is my command."

He turned away from the wall, hands grasping her hips with a force just this side of pain, and when she felt Alice behind her she instinctively leaned back, into her friend's arms. Alice's lips were teasing on her neck and Bella's eyes fluttered shut for a moment.

"Look, Bella," she whispered. "Look how very ready you've made my husband. See how much he wants you. We both want you." Her voice, the soft puffs of breath on her skin, drove Bella wild and she opened her eyes to see Jasper, his golden eyes filled with hunger, and it was perfectly okay because she knew he hungered for her body, not her blood. She grinned as her eyes slid over his chest, the muscles in his arms, down to where her legs were still wrapped around his hips. She saw the proof of his desire for her in his rigid erection, hard and huge and impressively beautiful. A brief thought of worry, ~god, this is going to hurt~ was smoothed away by his magical mental caress, and then he shifted his grip, lining himself up where she needed him most.

"Are you sure, Bella love?"

"I have never been more sure in my life," came her honest reply. He reached out and took all of her weight, lifting her against the wall and placing himself at her desperate entrance.

"Do it," whispered Alice. "Jasper...now..." she whispered over and over again, and then Bella grinned. Leaning close to him, feeling the head of his prick sliding against her slick folds, she whispered in his ear.

"Fuck me."

Jasper groaned and slammed his hips upward, pulling her down onto his cock, obliterating her maidenhead in one thrust. Bella screamed, but he could tell by the way the lust and passion rolled off of her that it had nothing to do with fear or pain and everything to do with him being lodged inside her. His feelings were confirmed when she opened her eyes and looked at him.

"My god, you're huge. More." Alice forgotten for the moment, he leaned her against the wall and proceeded to thrust harder and faster into her tight little body. Regardless of how wet she was, how much she wanted him, it still took quite a few thrusts before her body would accept his full size. Once he was completely buried in her hot depths he spun and walked towards the bed. She moaned at each step as it rubbed his shaft against her sensitive tissues, but didn't seem to realize they were moving until he laid her down. Feeling the comforter against her back, she looked at him questioningly. He grinned at her, a rogue's grin full of wicked promise.

"Oh Bella darlin', you feel amazing. You are gonna like this." Leaning over her he began to move, slowly at first so she could feel every inch of his cock stretching and scraping her inner walls, then picking up speed as her hips began to move in time. Alice had come over and climbed up beside them on the bed and as Jasper pounded himself into Bella to the accompaniment of her screams of pleasure, Alice leaned over and latched onto her breast, sucking hard, pinching the other nipple roughly. Bella felt as though she was going to explode.

"Jasper..Jazz...please...more...more..." Her hands reached up to tangle in Alice's hair, pulling her more firmly against her breast. Alice switched attention to her other nipple and slowly slipped one hand down to massage Bella's clit. The human moaned again, and suddenly Jasper froze. Alice began to shake.

"Jazz...Alice...what's wrong?" Alice shook her head to try and clear it. "Talk to me, Alice!"

"It's your blood, Bella...your virginity..." Bella's lust-fogged brain took a moment to catch up, but when it did she gasped. Alice had shifted off the bed and stood near the gigantic window. Bella looked up at Jasper, still shuddering inside her, his muscles tense, and watched his golden eyes turn black as he slowly looked down at her.

* * *

Carlisle found his wife standing off to the side as their children finished eating. With a casual grace he moved to her, wrapping his arms around her.

"I love you." She sighed and turned in his grasp. Gazing up into the eyes of the only man she'd ever loved, she smiled.

"I love you too, honey." He leaned down to kiss her, his hand on the back of her head as he tilted it to meet his lips. They stayed like that for a while, enjoying their shared passion and each others' arms.

"Get a room, you two!" Emmett laughed at his wife's comment. Without hurry, Carlisle and Esme released each other. Esme grinned as she looked over at Rosalie.

"Why should we, Rose? You two never bother." Emmett was cackling now as he pulled Rosalie to him. Kissing her briefly, he released her and grinned.

"She's right, you know. We never do. But then," he said, glancing at the other two, mischief in his eyes, "I didn't hear any complaints last time."

"Why would we complain?" asked Carlisle, his voice warm with humor. "You might have stopped." An enraged snarl came from Edward as he tore off into the forest.

"Man, what's eating him?"

"Well, Rosalie," Esme started slowly. She and Carlisle had already decided that the subject of Bella's intimacy with Alice and Jasper needed to be discussed, though Edward was against mentioning it. But it was bound to come up sooner or later, and since Emmett and Rosalie were the most voracious in their sexual habits, it was better to set some ground rules first.

"Edward is a little...upset," said Carlisle, motioning them all to sit down.

"Really?" came the blonde's sarcastic reply. "How could you tell?"

"Easy, Rose. Something's bothering the hell out of him." Emmett's jovial nature was the perfect backdrop to his mate's temper and fiery attitude. Carlisle nodded and continued.

"You see, Edward and Bella haven't been...physically joined yet."

"Yeah, 'cause Ed's too scared he'll break her to treat her like the damn fine woman she is." Rosalie slapped Emmett on the back of the head. "What? She is, Rose. And don't tell me you haven't noticed. You do have a thing for brunettes."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I'm gonna jump every one I see."

"Well why not? Might be fun-"

"You two, please!" They snapped to attention at the tone of Carlisle's voice. Whatever was going on, it was serious.

"Bella's been...well, pent-up lately. And Edward doesn't trust himself enough to help either of them. So while we're all out here, Bella's been being guarded by Alice...and Jasper..." He let that sink in. Rosalie caught on first.

"Wow. Poor Jazz. Gotta be hard on him, being around that much repressed lust." Esme giggled, shocking everyone including herself.

"I don't think Jasper is minding. Or Alice. Or Bella, anymore." Emmett's eyes got wide.

"You mean little Bella's having her itch scratched by Alice and Jasper?" Esme nodded, still chuckling. "And Edward knows?" Another nod.

"And he's out here hunting and missing all the fun," chimed in Rosalie.

"Damn! So are we!" cried Emmett, jumping to his feet. "Let's go back!"

"No." Carlisle's reply was so firm that it stopped Emmett in mid-stride. The big vampire sat back down, and the older one continued. "Bella has never been with anyone. This first time with Alice and Jasper is going to be overwhelming to her. They'll be sure to make sure she's not scared, but it's still going to be a lot for her to process in the morning. Also, being human, she's going to be...well, very sore for a few days." They all chuckled at that. "So we've decided to stay out here an extra couple of days to give her time to adjust to being a woman and all that entails.

"Now, there are some rules for when we go back. You will wait for her to decide if she wants to be with anyone else. That means no jumping her when we first get in. Got it, Em?" The subject in question just nodded acquiescence, smiling. "Also, until she is turned, if that is the route she and Edward decide, you must be careful. I know how easy it is to get carried away," he smiled at Esme, remembering their first couple years together and the beds - and houses - they'd had to replace or rebuild, "but she's fragile. It would be best to let her set the pace for any action that does occur."

"But all of this hinges on one thing. Edward. He's having a bit of trouble coping with what is happening tonight, so we will not mention this until we see how well he takes it in the days to come."

"Carlisle..." Rosalie spoke tentatively, an almost unheard of occurrence for her. All eyes snapped to the stunning blonde. "You said Bella has never been with anyone. Ever?" He nodded. "So...this is her first time ever."

"What are you getting at, babe?" Emmett asked. She paused, trying to gather the words she wanted.

"What happens when Jasper finally...takes her virginity? What if she bleeds?" All heads swiveled to Carlisle, who seemed a bit shaken.

"I...god, I never thought..." His disjointed speech, so unusual for him, was interrupted by a bellow from behind.

"I'm going to kill them!" Edward yelled before heading into the forest. Without another word, all four of the remaining Cullens were racing after him. To stop him, or to follow him - none of them were quite sure.


	4. Chapter 4

"Bella..." Alice moaned from her place by the window. "Don't move." But it was so difficult. Her mind may have been frozen in fear, but her body still felt the thick, hard length of Jasper's cock buried inside her no-longer-virginal opening. Without conscious control her hips shifted, taking him deeper, squeezing around him in an effort to get back the sensation of furious mating it had just been enjoying. ~Is it possible to be scared shitless and still want sex more than breath?~ she wondered abstractly. Jasper's strong body shivered at the pull of her inner muscles on his throbbing member. Instinct had him thrust into her again, and she saw his eyes flicker a bit.

"Jasper..." she whispered. No response. "Jasper, please..." He tilted his head slightly. His voice came out harsh, sensual, yet infinitely dangerous; sex and death wrapped in a velvet cloak.

"Bella...god..." At this point Bella's world hinged on two things. The amazing feel of Jasper's dick, and the not-so-amazing fear that the scent of her blood would cause him to drain her dry. ~Hopefully he'll finish fucking me first,~ her mind interjected. She railed at her inner voice, then stopped. This was her choice. The entire night, her choice. So if this was how it was going to end, so be it. She wanted only that release that was just around the corner. With slow movements, she lifted her legs higher, the motion forcing him into her further. Her eyes still locked on his, she very deliberately spoke.

"Jasper...fuck me. If you're going to kill me, at least don't stop fucking me first." She heard Alice gasp in horror, but she had no attention for that. Right now, she only wanted him. Bracing her weight on her hands, she pulled back a little, then thrust forward onto his cock. A haunted growl tore from him as he slammed her against the bed. Towering over her, she saw his eyes clear a little bit. She could feel the effort he put into his every movement, the way his inhumanly strong muscles shook with strain.

"Bella...I don't...think...I can..." She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, feeling him jump at her touch. The shifting caused him to thrust again, not of his own accord, and she couldn't help but moan. ~That's it. Bella Swan, you are one sick puppy.~ Determined not to let this end without her say-so, she locked her lips to his.

* * *

They slammed against the ground, rolling and grappling. Edward may have been the faster one, but Emmett was stronger by far.

"If you don't stop this, brother, I'm going to tie you in a knot and let Rosalie carry you back to the house like a purse," Emmett growled. Edward only snarled, struggling.

"He's right, Edward. Stop." Carlisle's calm voice hid the turmoil he was feeling. He had to be the strong one. No one else here could right now. His son glared daggers at him, but when he met no hostility in Carlisle's gaze, something in him just broke. He slumped to the ground. Esme immediately went to him, cradling him in her arms. His eyes, filled with agony, gazed pleadingly up at his father.

"If she dies...Carlisle..." He couldn't finish. Motioning for Rosalie to come help Esme, he spoke.

"Stay here. I will go to the house and check on things. If everything is fine, Edward, you would feel like an imbecile for interrupting, and Bella would likely never forgive you. And if something is wrong...well, I'm the only one who can handle the human. So you all stay here. I'll let you know when I find out." With that, he'd vanished into the night.

Left to themselves, the four vampires sat on the ground and waited.

* * *

~The scent...I must have it...she's so...this is BELLA!~ Alice shook in pain as she moved away. She loved her best friend, but without her own emotions under control, she had no chance of helping Bella or Jasper. So she cowered by the window, and she hated herself for cowering, but she didn't get up.

"Bella, don't move," she whispered. She could see how hard it was for her mate to hold himself in check. She could only imagine how terrified Bella was. To her immense shock, she saw her friend shift to accommodate more of her husband's length. ~Has she lost her MIND?~ The movement triggered an involuntary thrust of Jasper's hips and even through the fear written on Bella's face, it was impossible to miss the pleasure in her friend's moan. ~That's it. She HAS lost her mind!~

"Jasper..." Bella's voice was soft, filled with fear and lust and need, and despite the smell of blood in her nostrils it awakened an answering pull of desire in the recesses of Alice's mind. "Jasper...please..."

"Bella...god..." Alice shuddered. She'd never ever heard that tone to his voice before. It was as if all of eternity hinged on the woman beneath him. Her arousal kicked up another notch. ~Great. Now I've lost my mind as well! Oh, Bella!~ She saw the fear on her friend's face. Then she watched as it slowly faded, leaving only determination and desire.

"Jasper...fuck me. If you're going to kill me, at least don't stop fucking me first." Alice gasped. What in the name of god is she doing? She watched as Bella worked her hips, sliding Jasper's cock out of and back into her hot depths, then nearly screamed as her beloved slammed her friend back onto the bed.

"Bella...I don't...think...I can..." She ached for Jasper, for the pain he was feeling, and then stopped, stunned, as Bella leaned up and pressed her mouth hungrily to his.

* * *

He came up the steps in time to hear Bella's plea, Jasper's hoarse response, and dove for the room only to stop short. From the open door Carlisle took in the scene before him. His son, eyes black as night, leaning over the fragile girl on the bed. His daughter, cringing against the window like a frightened urchin. And his human daughter, the one they all felt so drawn to, reaching up and latching onto Jasper's mouth like a woman damned. Strong though he was, he could do nothing but watch.

* * *

His lips, cool and unresponsive, were Bella's lifeline and she clung to them with all of her strength. She'd almost given up when she felt him move, felt his lips curve ever-so-slightly. She could still feel the tension racing through him unabated, so she doubled her efforts. Nibbling on his lower lip, she moved one hand to his hair, feeling the silky strands dance through her fingers. She wondered if it was possible to clench her internal muscles like she was clenching her fingers, so she tried it. And everything happened at once.

Jasper groaned almost painfully and dragged her up to meet him, his mouth moving over hers with such desperation that she worried for him.

"Do that again, Bella...squeeze me..." She tightened her lower muscles again, moaning in ecstasy as he thrust himself into her. With a quick flip he was on his back, and she sat up to look at him. His eyes were still black, still deadly, but his face was no longer the cold stranger. It was slowly softening into the features of the man that had brought her here. He shifted his hands to her hips, gripping with such strength that she knew she'd have bruises the next day, but she felt no pain, only a deep throbbing need. She leaned down to kiss him again and he reciprocated with panicked desire.

"Ride me, Bella..." She paused, confused. His hands lifted her and brought her down again on his cock, and she squealed at the new sensations this position caused. "Ride me hard...I need it..." Looking into his eyes, she began to move. Placing her weight on her hands, she lifted her hips up and down, moaning as it dragged his swollen prick against her sensitive skin. She watched him as she moved, watching in awe and no small amount of relief as his eyes began to change. Not black anymore, not totally, now they were a blackened copper, now a burnished bronze. When she got tired his hands took over, lifting her and dropping her again and again. She started when she felt other hands on her body, but realized quickly that Alice had come up from behind her and was stroking her breasts, moving one hand down to rub her clit. She felt something building, a pressure, a sensation, and she tilted her hips to change the angle a little.

"Jasper...god yes...oh god...faster..." He complied and through her fluttering eyelids she could see his eyes were almost completely gold now, his face devoid of fear. Now there was only his need for her. He drove her harder and faster, and then she shifted and his cock rammed into something inside her and she was flying...crying out his name and Alice's name and incoherent fragments of speech and still he kept going, taking her higher and higher until she peaked again, then again.

"Bella...love...do you want this?" She shook her head, straining through the pleasure to focus on him, and she knew what he needed. With a smile she leaned down to him.

"I want you, Jasper. Come for me. Inside me." And she kissed him and felt him tense, his cock jolting over and over as jet after jet of his warm juices flooded her, triggering a smaller, yet still intense climax. She barely registered Alice leaving the bed to join Carlisle, who stood there, mouth agape. No, all her world was Jasper and her and the feel of his still gently pulsing rod buried deep within her.

* * *

The sun was warm. The bed was soft. And she felt like she'd ridden a bucking bronco over miles of untamed wilderness. ~Well, I kind of did.~ She giggled and stretched, her eyes closed, enjoying the feel of the warmth on her bare skin.

"Good morning, darlin'." She gasped and opened her eyes to look into Jasper's smiling face, handsome and...was that a bit of smugness she saw in his grin?

"Good morning, Jazz." She giggled, then gasped as a slender finger traced its way up the inside of her thigh. She snapped her head around and saw Alice, adorable Alice, grinning as well, like the cat that ate the canary.

"So how does the human feel this morning?" the dark-haired pixie asked. Bella sighed and flopped back down on the pillows.

"Like a million bucks," she sighed blissfully. She felt Jasper lean over her.

"Oh, darlin' - you're definitely selling yourself short there." With that he kissed her gently, lingeringly, and as it went on and on Bella found herself getting flushed.

"Hey, now, you got to have all the fun last night. Tonight, husband mine, she belongs to me!" Jasper sat up and Bella gasped as Alice tackled her to the pillow and proceeded to make love to her mouth.

"Okay. You win, love. But I get to help. Bella is too good to give up." Alice grinned while Bella blushed.

"Of course. Wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

"Are you sure she's alright?" Edward asked for the ninth time, his voice worried, his expression unconvinced. Carlisle placed a hand on his shoulder.

"She was just fine. I can promise you, after going there, she is in no danger from either of them. Or anyone else in this family." Edward paused, seeming to want to ask something.

"Was she...did she seem...happy?" Carlisle nodded. "Well, then. I'll just have to...get used to this idea. I guess." With that, Edward walked away to join Esme and the others in the hunt. Carlisle sat on the ground, remembering what he had seen the night before. He was still sitting there, smiling, when Esme walked to find him.

"So, my love, what are you thinking about?" He grinned and pulled her down to the ground with him.

"I'm thinking that Bella is a perfect fit for our family."

* * *

Author's note:

I hope everyone enjoyed reading this little sojourn into my mind as much as I enjoyed writing it. *grins* And if anyone's interested, drop me a line and I'll be happy to start posting the next book, Desire. If you think Alice and Jasper had some things to teach Bella, you won't believe what lies in wait for her when she crosses paths with Rosalie and Emmett.

Peace out, everyone, and keep reading!

-Corianin


End file.
